Flying On Heaven's Wing's
by Jadet
Summary: okay I was kinda depressed when I wrote this, but it *does* have a happy ending, I promise!! It's about when Goku and Chichi find a baby in the forest and take it in but she's sick and won't get well.... what can I say, I heard the song + my mood = this


Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ(tho I do wish) and I do not own the song "Fly" by Celine Dion. I just made up this story when I was bored and slightly depressed. I would say that you would need tissues if my story was any good, but I doubt it is... But I warned ya!! Sad but a happy ending, I promise!!   
  
  
*FLYING ON HEAVEN'S WINGS*  
  
By Jadet  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"FLY, FLY LITTLE WING  
FLY BEYOND IMAGINING  
THE SOFTEST CLOUD, THE WHITEST DOVE  
UPON THE WINGS OF HEAVEN'S LOVE"  
  
  
It had snowed the night before, leaving a powdery white dust on the ground. The trees in the forest swayed to the music of winter, their leaves tickled by the frozen dew on their branches while the forest inhabitants rolled and played in the white washed landscape. The lonely wind blew through the trees, touching all with it's bitter breath and leaving those chilled. The setting sun barely trickled through the leaves, it's golden hue casting the dimming forest into a golden wonderland, the rays dancing off the snow and playing with the animals. The paradise is lost to one woman as she stumbles through the forest, her fever touched eyes barely taking in the sights. The cause of her stumbling began to cry, it's voice lost in the maze of trees while it's breath seemed to pause hesitantly before moving on into the trees foliage. The woman smiled tightly and rocked the bundle back and forth, singing softly to the child, her dark haired head bent over the little one's. A few minutes later found the baby asleep once more in it's mothers arms, nestled safely where it should always be. But fate was not always kind to those that needed her the most. The woman stumbled once again, her tiring body sinking into the snow. Switching the child to her other arm, the woman pulled herself toward one of the many great giants of the forest, her chapped lips bleeding at the effort. Finally the woman could relax as she dragged herself under the giant oak, situating herself so that the baby was cradled warmly in her arms before closing exhausted blue eyes. The forest seemed to quiet as the woman fell into a deep sleep, never waking when the baby woke up to cold arms. The forest could sympathies with the child, but there was nothing that they could do. The strongest lived, while the weaker fell prey to the elements. The baby cried, her voice crying for help, crying for the mother that would no longer wake. And she cried into the night while fate looked on, a unhappy smile on it's lips.   
  
  
"PAST THE PLANETS AND THE STARS  
LEAVE THIS LONELY WORLD OF OURS  
ESCAPE THE SORROW AND THE PAIN  
AND FLY AGAIN"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
** THE NEXT MORNING**  
  
  
Goku smiled brightly as he stretched his muscles in the early morning. The world was just waking up to another beautiful winter morning, everything touched by the pink and yellow tendrils of the sun. The morning air was just perfect for a quick warm up before going over to Vegeta's to spar. Tilting his chin right then left, Goku was awarded by the cracks of his neck. Dropping down he stretched one leg then the other, followed by a few quick one handed push up's. Finally warmed up, Goku closed his eyes and basked in the morning light that had transformed from a pink to a golden orange glow. Ah how he loved the early morning's like this, it could always make him feel so pure, good, almost like he was being bathed in love.   
  
A strange mewing sound caught Goku's attention though and he turned curiously around, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. After a minute he was sure it had come from the forest to his left but he wasn't sure since it had stopped as quickly as it had started. About to go back inside, Goku jerked when the sound started again, only higher in volume. Now he was sure it had come from the left. He was just about to go investigate when Chichi stepped outside, toweling her hands dry on a apron she had donned to make breakfast.  
  
"Goku-saa? Breakfast is almost ready, are you coming in?" Goku turned to face his wife and smiled tenderly before looking back where the sound had come from. It had stopped again, but he *knew* it had come from that direction.   
  
"Yeah in a minute Chichi, I just have to check something out real quick," he called over his shoulder as he once again began determinedly walking in the direction the noise had come from.   
  
"Wait! I'll go with you, just hold on while I put this inside," Chichi cried, yanking off her apron and hurrying inside. Goku had barely blinked before Chichi had come back out, smiling. Goku just shrugged but his eyes sparkled slightly when the cold air began to blush Chichi's cheeks. Maybe he should get her out here more often...  
  
"What are we looking for?" Goku was jerked from his reverie, startled he had almost forgot what he was going to do. That's wives for you.  
  
"I heard a noise in that direction," Goku said, pointing ahead of him before starting to walk. Chichi fell in step beside him, waiting to hear the rest of the explanation. It was not long in coming. "It sounded almost like it was in despair, I thought I would check it out." Chichi only nodded and searched the white dusted landscape, looking for anything out of place.  
  
"FLY, FLY PRECIOUS ONE  
YOUR ENDLESS JOURNEY HAS BEGUN  
TAKE YOUR GENTLE HAPPINESS  
FAR TO BEAUTIFUL FOR THIS"  
  
They walked in silence for 5 minutes before Goku heard the faint mewing again, but sounding much closer. Glancing at Chichi, he found she had also heard it and was now walking a little to her right, cutting diagonally across some snow covered bushes. Pausing a moment to try and hear it, he found it had stopped once again before shrugging and following his wife. A startled gasp and a tiny scream jerked him into full run, following his wife's broken trail.   
  
He found her kneeling over a young woman's body, her back to him and cradling something. To say the least, Goku was surprised. He didn't expect to find a young woman partially covered with snow on *his* property. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he walked quickly over to the woman and touched a callused and battle scared finger to her neck. Finding no pulse, Goku rocked back on his haunches and stared at the woman sadly.  
  
By her clothing he could tell she had once been quite wealthy, for the dress she was in had once been an elegant velvet blue dress with silver lining. It had seen better day though for it had many rips and tears in it. The woman's midnight black hair hung limply, it's length reaching her waist. Her face, although a pasty white in death, still had the tinge of blue from a bruise, no doubt inflicted by a fist. Goku felt himself begin to grow very angry. Who could hit a woman as delicate as this? Except for the dress and a little longer hair, this could have been Chichi. More anger flooded into his veins and he forced himself to look away. It was then he noticed his wife's gentle sobs.  
  
Walking quietly over to her slumped form, he gently touched her shoulder. "Chichi?" Turning a tear stained face toward him, she revealed a tiny child, wrapped in what looked like strips of the woman's dress. The baby's face, although smaller, looked remarkably like it's mothers. Dark black tendrils fell in the baby's face, a huge difference from the pasty white of the baby's skin. The mewing sound that he had heard began to slip from the baby's lips, the voice barely audible. Goku glanced stunned at his wife's face?  
  
"A baby?" Chichi nodded slowly as more tears ran down her face.  
  
"Oh Goku, this is horrible!" Hugging the small form close to her body, she rose and began hurrying towards their house. "I ha... have to get this li.. little one warm." she stuttered as she walked quickly. Goku watched her with sad eyes until the trees blocked his view before turning back to the woman's body. He couldn't just leave her here... Stooping he lifted her effortlessly into his arms and walked slowly back to their home. He would give her a decent burial at least. His muscular form disappeared into the white world, carrying a mistake of one man and a heartbreak of daughter.   
  
  
"CROSS OVER TO THE OTHER SHORE  
THERE IS PEACE FOREVERMORE  
BUT HOLD THIS MEMORY BITTERSWEET  
UNTIL WE MEET"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The baby enchanted their lives for the next few weeks. First her eyes, as blue as the sky, then her smile, as bright as the sun that shined. Her endless energy after recovering from the trauma, and her antic's as she impressed her new foster family. Fate however had not finished with the little girl and dealt one last horrible blow, she was sick. No matter what medicine or treatments the doctors administered, the baby continued to grow worse as the weeks passed. The baby, now named Megumi which meant 'blessed', did not care though that as the days went on, her body weakened. To her, the world was new and kind, and she smiled constantly at her new mother and father.   
  
To her credit, Chichi did not let her anguish show to the baby. She fed the little one, played with her, and laughed at her antic's. Even with the terrible blow to both Chichi and Goku's hearts, they lightened while Megumi lived with them, her smiles competing with Goku's for warmest and most carefree.   
  
  
"FLY, FLY DO NOT FEAR  
DON'T WASTE A BREATH, DON'T SHED A TEAR   
YOUR HEART IS PURE, YOUR SOUL IS FREE  
BE ON YOUR WAY, DON'T WAIT FOR ME"  
  
  
Smiling gently, Chichi lay Megumi down for her afternoon nap and stared down at the beautiful baby who had blessed their lives. Chichi had never regretted having her two sons, she loved them both with all her heart. But she dearly wished now for a daughter, even though it was impossible. It wasn't as if she couldn't have anymore baby's though, as a gift to her Goku had wished that she was as young as when she had had Gohan. No it wasn't that. It was the deal Goku and her had made. They had agreed that they should take the rest of their lives and dedicate it to just each other. Now, as Chichi gazed at the little girl, she wished she could take that back.  
  
Goku walked into Megumi's room, which had once belonged to Gohan and Goten when they were babies. Smiling at the sight of Chichi leaning over the baby's crib, he walked forward to wrap a comforting arm around Chichi's shoulders and also gazed down at their 'daughter'. Although neither had said anything to each other, each regretted their deal. Goku stared down at Megumi's chest rising and falling. No matter what happened, he would always count her as a blessing. It didn't matter that she had turned their lives upside down(his really since he had to try and find the baby stuff again in the attic and that had been no easy task!), she had brought joy to their lives that had been missing ever since Goten had moved out. Holding Chichi tighter, he led her out of the room quietly lest they wake Megumi.  
  
  
"ABOVE THE UNIVERSE YOU'LL CLIMB  
ON BEYOND THE HANDS OF TIME  
THE MOON WILL RISE, THE SUN WILL SET  
BUT I WON'T FORGET"  
  
She left as suddenly as she had come. Cradled in the arms of her new mother, and her mother sitting in her new father's lap, she slept finally, her blue eyes closing eternally. The last sight she saw was of her mother crying and her father looking down at her with emotions running romped across his face. She did not doubt they loved her, the short time she had been with them. Closing her eyes, she flew up on heaven's wings to her original mothers arms, to wait for the rest of her family to join her.  
  
Encircled in Goku's arms, Chichi held Megumi's body tightly to her chest, her shoulders shaking as sobs tore at her body. She had not felt this type of pain since she had thought Goku had left her forever after fighting Cell. Nor had she wanted to feel this again. Her face pressed into Goku's shirt, she cried for what she had, and what she had not really had. Although Goku did not cry, his eyes lost their shine and his smile faded from his face. Hugging Chichi closer, Goku closed his eyes and wept the best he could. Internally.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A year later they were blessed with a girl of their own. Not able to fill the empty space that Megumi had made alone, they had yielded to their hearts and let themselves begin to mend. They named her Sora, meaning 'heaven'. Her mothers hair and spirit, Goku's smile and eyes. This was as close to heaven as they could come without dying, but in the end it was heaven. And Megumi smiled down on them on the wings of angels, watching over them till they joined her. Her family, forever and into eternity.   
  
Heaven.  
  
  
"FLY, FLY LITTLE WING  
FLY WHERE ONLY ANGELS SING  
FLY AWAY, THE TIME IS RIGHT  
GO NOW, FIND THE LIGHT"  
  
*OWARI*  
  
A.N.: Hope that wasn't too sappy or crappy(hey I rhymed!! o.O don't look at me like that, I'm easily entertained, that's *all*!). Please let me know what you think... I hope this is as popular as "because he loves her" but I doubt it... I must have been possessed by a good writer when I wrote that.... anyway, ja ne!!! ^.~  
  
  
  



End file.
